Golden treasures: A series of Rumbelle One-shots
by Wickedlovely01
Summary: Just some one shots about Rum and Belle and their unborn child and their life... Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I won't be writing as much until next weekend, because as you all know, ONCE UPON A TIME RETURNS THIS WEEKEND OMFG IM SOOOO EXCITED! and I'll be watching the whole entire marathon that they'll have. I go back to school on monday, so that leaves me saturday and sunday to write Rumbelle. Just know though, that I won't pay attention to the lessons because I'll be writing Rumbelle, so I'll fail it XD. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

Golden Treasures: A series of Rumbelle Ones-shots

"Belle, where are you going?" My husband asked, not even bothering to look up from his newspaper. I was already bundled up tight to face the cold. My hair sung against my head under a knit woolen cap. He knew me that well, though of course it was obvious I was going somewhere, no one dressed like this inside.

"I'm just going to the library, Rumple, don't worry." I assured him, turning the knob of the polished oak door. But I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want you to go." Said Rumplestiltskin, looking into my eyes. "You're pregnant, I don't want anything to hurt you."

I glare at him, my blue eyes piercing his deep brown ones, but I stop because he cares about me. It's the hormones making me angry, half the time I can't control it. Then my mood changes to pleading.

"Please Rumple? Please, please, please let me go?" I beseech him like a little girl, batting my eyelashes and looking as cute and innocent as possible. It works.

His heart melts because he knows he can't deny me much of anything. If I wanted Regina dead, he would have done it in a heartbeat. I don't want her dead, though he does, not only because she locked me away for decades, but because the night I found out I was pregnant she cut the cables and left us stranded there overnight. He sighs, can't believing he gave into my whim, and nods. I kiss him on the cheek and head out the door, giving him a cherry and thankful smile over my shoulder as I skip to the bookstore.

My bump is tiny, and if I wear the right kind of clothing an awkward way, I can hide it. Only seven people know of me and Rumple's child besides ourselves, two of which could tell anyone they wanted to and it would spread like wildfire. I permitted Emma and Charming to tell Snow and Henry, just because they didn't keep secrets in their family and I knew I could trust them. I told Ruby just because she's one of my best friends and again, I could trust her with the information I gave her. Dr. Whale and Regina Mills were another matter. I could feel myself getting hotter in anger when thinking of those two. If Rumple or I did anything they didn't like, BAM the whole town is gossiping about us.

I can hear the sentences traveling from ear to ear now. 'Did you hear?' 'Belle's pregnancy?' 'The poor dear, I herd the father is the dark one' ' That child will be an outcast for sure!' The invisible voices are made up and not real. If I can keep this whole thing under wraps for another month and a half, I will have time to smooth over everything before people start looking at me funny.

I close the door to the library. I crank up the thermostat. I really don't expect anyone here today, I just wanted to be alone. Rumple's been fondling over me ever since that night, not letting me clean or cook, it's getting ridiculous, but he does it out of love, so I guess it's all right. I shuffle though the mystery books, hoping to find a Sherlock Holmes one that I haven't read two or three times in a day.

I find a dusty cover and pull it off the shelf, coughing and sneezing as the filth hits my nose and mouth. I sit in a winged armchair, with a tall lamp beside it, casting a warm light on my book. The words on the page seem to pop out at me as I crack open the cover. I tuck my legs inward and read to my baby. I herd somewhere that when a mother talks, the baby knows who is talking. Well, this little one will know what I sound like. Rumple reads to me every night, but I think it's for the same reason, so our child will know our voices when she is born. I keep reading until my voice is horse and I'm just about done with the novel.

Sherlock Holmes was very clever in this one, pretending to be fatally ill just so he could catch the thief trying to murder him. I laughed at some parts, and I don't normally do that in these kinds of novels, but he was just so cruel to Watson, and it was all a joke. I'll have to rent the movie, Ruby said it was very good and suspenseful, maybe Rumple will get it for me.

I look at the time on the clock above my desk. It's 4:35 and I left at 1:22. I've been reading for three hours. I rub my eyes sleepily and yawn. Maybe I'll call Rumple and tell him I'll sleep here tonight. I look out the window and see that frost has crept on the windows like a stealthy assassin waiting for his unsuspecting victim. Snow was falling, lightly dusting the streets with its sparkle. Couples were coming out of their shops and homes to catch the white flakes on their tongues. Children squeezing their eyes tight, wishing for a snow day tomorrow. It looks cold outside, and it's nice and toasty warm in the library. Plus I'm surrounded by books.

I pick up the rather heavy phone, punching in the number for our home. After three rings, Rumple answers.

"Hello?" He says normally. He knows its me calling from the library, we have a fascinating thing called caller I.D . I don't think he was scared or anything about me coming home so late.

"Rumple?"

"Yes Belle?"

"I think I'll stay here tonight, I could make it home but with all the people outside because of the snow, their bound to ask questions. Don't worry, I've got wood for a fire and food. Plus I have loads of books." I say to him. I can hear crackling on the other end of the phone, he probably built a fire to keep warm, but he has a thermostat just like I do. He contemplates this for a moment, weighing the options of me staying here without him. Finally I hear him speak.

"If you really want to stay there, that's fine. I've got work to do anyways and I think I found a breakthrough in my ingenious plan for revenge." He says, ending with a high pitched giggle that makes me smirk. I love it when he does that.

"No magic I hope?" I smile, though he can't tell because he can't see me.

"Nope, none what so ever, just revenge, best served cold." I can tell he has a wicked gleam in his eye without even seeing him. A pain comes from my protruding bump. It doesn't hurt, but it's unexpected. I know what it is. I smile, putting a hand on my stomach and rubbing it.

"Rumple?" I say to him one last time.

"Hmm?" He says back, deeply in thought about his plan.

"The baby just kicked." I say to him happily and cheerfully.

This seems to bring him out of thought. He laughs.

"That's great, Belle, give her our love, I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

"Ok, I will, I love you."

"Love you too."

The line disconnects, and I gently put it back on its stand. I walk through the maze of paper and ink and unlock the door to the apartment I stay at sometimes. It is furnished well, though not as fancy as the estates. I decide to make myself some pasta, because that's what I crave during this pregnancy. The fridge back home is stock piled with the yellow slender noodles. I'll eat other things, because I'm not a picky eater, but I eat some kind of pasta almost every day.

I wash up after I eat, putting on a black tank top and pink sweat pants that hug my legs. I cover up, cold for a moment but then warmed up, the heat an enemy from the cold, warding it away from me and my child.

I feel her kick again, and I rub my stomach, letting her know that I'm here, and she's not alone. I think she feels the absence of her father though, because she won't stop kicking.

"Rose Akaila Gold, stop it." I scold my unborn child. A couple more kicks follow, but my child stops it. "I'm supposed to tell you that your father, Rumplestiltskin, loves you. He really does, and I love you too, more than words can express. We both love you."

I turn off the lights and plunge myself into darkness, I nestle down in the queen size bed and let my mind wander, eventually falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: What to Do?

**A/N: Ok, so I had this idea where Red Snow Emma and Belle were all best friends. Hope you enjoy. (And no, I have no idea what Gold does to Regina I just make things up as I go, but I'll take suggestions and give you credit) DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter two: What to Do?**

I wake up with my back feeling like its on fire. Rumplestiltskin has his arms around me, protecting me from the dangers and harms of nightmares. He smiles peacefully in his sleep, the corners of his mouth twitching. Sometimes he'll grimace, as if he's disappointed in something, or yelling at someone in his dream. It's actually quite cute. I push back his wiry light brown hair out of his eyes. My baby kicks, and I know I need to get up and feed myself and get ready. Now my belly looks like a very round mountain. I feel fat, but Rumple assures me I've never look better. I sigh and let a breath out. I try to untangle my husbands arms from me, but I give up after a minute or two. I look up at the ceiling, annoyed that I can't have breakfast. I turn my head again, expecting Rumple's eyes are still closed, still dreaming.

His eyes bore into mine with a tricky smile.

"Morning, love." He says, with a hint of sleep to it.

"Morning," I say with the same tone, but more sleep deprived. My kid insists on making me toss and turn the whole night, so I can't fall into a deep slumber like I would want to. "Is there a reason why I can't get up and make myself breakfast?"

He chuckles. "Yes, there is. You could burn yourself."

"I've done that many times before I was pregnant, Rumple."

He looks for another angle. He can't really find one. "I don't want you to because you just look so fragile."

I give him a are-you-kidding-me-right-now look. I want to argue with him, but I don't have the energy today. "Would it make you happy if you make breakfast for me?"

He smiles. "It wouldn't make me unhappy to make you breakfast." But he untangles his arms from around my waist and goes downstairs.

I look down at my big stomach. "You're fathers a lunatic, you know that right?" She kicks in agreement, or so I think, she could just be really, really hungry.

I think of what there is to be done today. Going to the library is out of the question, because Rumple won't allow me to work. I could go chat with Mary Margret or Ruby. Actually, I might do that, it's a good idea. But Rumple is very overprotective of me right now. I have to fight him to go to the grocery store just a couple of blocks away. I might not be able to go chat with my friends. My stomach growls in protest of not getting food. I sit up slowly and get out of bed. I walk to the closet and pick out what I want to wear. I decide on a yellow shirt and black slacks. Yellow is Rumple's favorite color next to gold, that's why I wear it everyday. He wears blue, because that's my favorite color.

I walk downstairs and reach the kitchen, where the smell of bacon hits my nose. My mouth waters. He's making me a bacon and sausage omelet, my desired breakfast of all time. I sit at the island, resting my head on my hands, watching the steam rise and fall over the pans Rumple uses to cook. After a couple of minutes, a big yellow thing comes soaring through the air, flipping once or twice, then slams back down on the black iron pan, sizzling in protest.

Rumplestiltskin puts the finished omelet on my plate. "Enjoy" He says, with a grin on his face. I take my fork and dive into it hungrily. After a minute my stomach stops growling, but I'm still ravenous. After half the omelet is gone, I slow down a bit, tasting my food as I chew. The bacon and sausage are cooked to perfection, as they always are. The egg surround them like a fluffy pale cloud.

"What are you planning on doing today?" Asks Rumple, who chews on his toast (Which isn't burnt) softly.

"Well, I was thinking that I could meet up with Mary Margret and Ruby, possibly Emma." I add the sheriff because she's snows daughter, and she's been very welcoming towards me.

"Ok." Says Rumple. That's it? No fight? No 'Oh Belle, you can't, you're pregnant.' story?

"You're not against it?" I say, clearly puzzled.

"Actually, I was going to suggest you did that today anyways. I'll need those three out of the way today, I can't have Emma Swan bothering me today. Her mother if she caught me, would tell Emma, and Ruby, well she's just Ruby." He explains to me. I roll my eyes.

"You're planning on doing something to Regina, aren't you." It's a statement, not a fact or a question.

"Yes, Belle, I am. But what I'm doing Is top secret. Now go and have fun, but make sure you four don't go near town hall or the mayors house." he says, clearing my plate for me.

This sentence immediately makes me want to go to these places, to see what my husbands up to. It isn't unlike him to keep secrets from me, but I find out usually the same day. But I also wonder if Emma, Snow, and Ruby would follow me there. I close the door behind me as I whip out my cell phone and dial in Snow White and Emma's numbers. Snow picks up after two rings.

"Hello?" She says. She was clearly laughing before she picked up.

"Hi Snow, It's Belle, I was wondering if you and Emma wanted to hang out today?" I asked.

"Oh sure! We'd love to! I'll tell Emma, where do you want to meet?" She asks me.

"The docks?"

"Ok, we'll see you in about 10 minutes." Says Snow on the other end. The line disconnects, and I pause on the sidewalk, punching in the numbers to Ruby's Iphone. Unlike Snow, She answers my call almost as soon as I click call.

"Hey Belle, what's up?" She says, friendly. She was my first friend here in Storybrooke.

"Do you want to meet Snow, Emma, and I at the docks?" I ask.

I hear pages shuffling madly. "What time?"

"Right now, I understand if you can't come." I say. She must be really busy with the diner and all that.

"Oh no, I can come, I'll meet you there, ok?"

"Ok, bye." I hang up after she says goodbye. I keep walking towards the smell of sea salt. I don't have a clue where it is, but I think I can find my way, it's not that hard because the docks are surrounded by ocean, and the ocean is a big blue stretch of water that's impossible to miss.

I'm the first one there, but I see Snow, Ruby, and Emma a minute later, all laughing.

"Hey Belle!" I hear Snow's greeting, and I wave to her, a big grin on my face.

"You look great." Breaths Emma, her red leather jacket whistling in the wind. The grey clouds predict storm, but I doubt it.

"No." I protest weakly, but my friends all say I look fabulous for a pregnant woman. I give in and agree, though I don't think it's true. But they can't read my mind like Rumple can so its fine.

"So, what's Rumple up to today?" Says Ruby after a minute, nudging me with her shoulder. I hadn't thought of what to say to them if they asked me. I can't tell them even as much as I wanted too.

"N-nothing." I stammer out.

"Oh, secret stuff, I get it." Says Mary Margret. She's the only one of us besides me who is married, so whatever she's got inside that clever head of hers, I'll go along with.

The wind blows in my hair. We all face the ocean and laugh and talk about things. What things were like in fairy tale land, the people we know. But we don't talk about Rumplestiltskin or Charming. We don't like to complain or pry. The baby kicks and I invite my friends to feel her kicking.

"What are you going to name your child, Belle?" They basically all ask at the same time.

I laugh softly to myself, remembering that night. My hand stroking my stomach soothingly. "Well, we were stuck in the elevator when we named it. We decided on Rose Akaila Gold. It means beautiful magic." I tell them.

"I like it." Says Emma. "But what if it's a boy?"

"Oh no, it's a girl, Rumple told me, it helps naming your child if you have the dark one for a husband."

They've all asked questions about me, it's my turn to pry into their lives. First Emma Swan.

"Emma, if you didn't put Henry up for adoption, what do you think you would have named him?" I ask, not turning to look at her. I close my eyes as I let the sea salt and wind wash over me, relaxing me.

"Well, I thought about naming him Neal Jr. and if it was a girl… Huh, wow, I actually never wanted a girl… I'm just more suited to boys." She says. I nod. If my child was a boy, I wouldn't name him after his father. Rumplestiltskin Jr. Wow, what a mouthful. No, if it was a boy, I'd name him Charlie.

"Whoa! Geez, Granny is going to kill me!" Says Ruby, jumping up after looking at her watch. "I promised her I'd help serve, the diners packed! Bye guys, thanks!" She calls over her shoulder as she sprints over the hill, slick with water. That leaves Snow, Emma, and I. The Raven, blonde and Brunette.

"Yeah what time is it?" Asks Snow. I flip open my phone, squinting at the tiny screen.

"12:47." Snow answers before I can. I wonder if Rumple is done with his revenge. I wonder what he did to Regina, I hope it's not to horrible. What am I saying?! The woman locked me up for 3 decades and then stranded me and my husband in an elevator over night. I should hate her, I should want her dead, but I don't. I don't want anybody dead…

"Are you having a baby shower, Belle?" The voice, soft at first, brings me out of my daydream. Snow asked the question.

"No, I don't think so, Rumple doesn't like to have guests over." I say.

"We could have it at our place, right Snow?" Asks Emma. Mary Margret nods enthusiastically. Oh great, now I can't say no, it'll break their hearts. The real reason for not wanting one is because he hates parties. I don't blame him, I enjoy them myself, but he can't dance, and he's not exactly the friendliest person to talk to.

I sigh, look up at the grey sky. "Ok, we can have it, but if Rumple gets angry, expect to have a phone call from a very unhappy dark one."

"That's fine." The girls say in unison.

Hours pass, and it's just beginning to fade into twilight when we go our separate ways. Emma to the Sheriff's office, Mary Margret to her house to start preparing for my baby shower that's a week and a half away, and I go to the estate I now call home.

I walk in the door and lean heavily on it, grunting in frustration and annoyance.

"What is it Belle?" Asks Rumplestiltskin, walking in the door way. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"We're going to have a baby shower, Rumple." I say.

He sighs. "Oh my darling Belle, you're going to be the death of me."

* * *

**A/N: Hey it's me again! Last night I had a really weird dream about Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles... It was wired because I wanted to dream about Rumbelle! Also SNL did a funny skit for beauty and the beast, and I'm like OMG RUMBELLE! But it was really stupid so I turned it off and wrote this instead. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Baby Shower Oh Joy

**A/N: HI it's me. I OWN NOTHING! I replayed the song "A Thousand Years" By Christina Perry while writing all of this (Actually with all my rumbelle fanfics) I suggest you listen to it. I really hope you like it! DON'T FORGET, ONCE UPON A TIME IS ON TONIGHT AT 7 (I think, I pretty sure I'm wrong though) ON CHANNEL 9 (or ABC)**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Baby Shower… Oh joy**

"Come on Rumplestiltskin!" My wife called from downstairs. Usually that was me telling her to hurry up, but tonight I was really self-conscious about my appearance. I straightened up my midnight blue tie with gold stripes for the thousandth time in the mirror. I wasn't good at parties where people hated me. Granted, back in fairy tale land they all still hated me, but I was in my element then, and I could come and go as I please after I made the deal and it was struck. But now in Storybrooke, the party was a baby shower for Belle and our baby, and it would be rude to leave. Plus, I had promised Belle that I'd go and be a gentleman to her friends. I looked at my reflection. Worry lines had crossed it, so I put a mask of happiness over my real feelings. Hopefully Belle won't notice. My light wiry brown hair was soft and straight as a stick. I was ready and with a bit of luck, I could pull this off for Belle.

"Ok, I'm ready." I said back, walking down the stairs with my cane in my hand. Belle wore a yellow dress with a midnight blue ribbon just below her rib cage and above where the baby was. A dark blue shell covered her shoulders and we were off, Belle smiling at me, her dark ringlets bouncing with every step we took to Mary Margret house. I herd that only girls were invited to this sort of things, but I knew Belle, and she didn't want me away from her to long, so one of our agreements was that only certain boys could come. Namely Charming, Henry and I. The rest were girls, Belle, Snow, Emma, Red, and Nova. Guess I'll have to put up with that god-awful fairy for tonight.

We knocked on the door to the worn white wood. It was Snow White who opened it, and she beamed warmly at us. I peered inside and saw that Charming and Emma were there. Regina would be dropping off Henry anytime, and I couldn't wait to see the expression on her face when she would see me.

"Hi guys! Wow, you're matching." Says Mary Margret. She wore a white dress with a black ribbon, her head was decorated with a white headband. Emma wore a plain red dress, and she was very unhappy in it. Good somebody else gets to be miserable tonight as well.

"We always do, Snow." Says Belle, and we walk in, sitting down on the loveseat meant just for us. A big pile of presents were stacked in the back corner, hidden among the shadows. I knew we would open them right when everybody got here, then we would have dinner, and I could leave with the excuse of Belle was to tired and needed rest. Belle agreed to that too.

The doorbell rang a couple minutes later and reveled Regina Mills and Henry. She saw me as I had predicted and her eyes narrowed in a squint, her mouth puckered. I knew she wanted to fight me. I just pleasantly smiled because I knew she wouldn't do it in front of her son and everybody else. She stalked out of the room and I could practically see the steam rising from her ears in madness.

"Hey kid!" Said Emma, wrapping Henry in a bear hug. I wonder if that's what I would do to Rose when she came home from school, happy. I knew Belle would do that, she'd make a great mother.

"Hi Belle, hi Mr. Gold." Said Henry, smiling at us. He still called me my formal name.

"Hi, Henry" we replied. Another ten minutes of talking ensured, followed by Red, with a black dress with splendid blood red flowers on it, arriving with tons more presents. She laughed and talked with Belle, joking on how much iced tea she drank in the diner. I was not in my element. These people were not my friends, expect for Belle, who was my wife. I had, for once in my life, had no clue how to react to the situation. It reminded me of the times before I became the dark one, and I hated those.

Nova finally arrived, taking off her jacket. She wore a powder blue dress with pink lace and ribbons and bows attacking it. I had to hold back and insult.

"Sorry I'm late, Mother Superior had me do extra paper work for the houses rent." She gave me a glare, like it was all my fault. It was, but I wouldn't admit it to her face. Belle and Snow said it was ok, and that they understood.

"Lets open presents!" Declared Mary Margret, and tugged the presents to Belle.

She tore through the paper with my help on the big packaged boxes glued down with tape. A mobile that plays music, cute clothes for a girl (I knew Belle had told them what our baby was going to be) baby monitors, bottles, and loads of diapers. With each present we said thank you. And with each thank you, the person who got the present said your welcome. Henry had gotten our baby a Once Upon a Time book, saying that we could teach her about our lives. I actually was very happy he got that for her. Finally, only Mary Margret's and David's present was left. We opened the paper, which was a creamy white with light pink roses and inside was a blanket. It was a very pale pink, made of wool that was crochet by a careful hand. At the bottom was a darker pink ribbon and the name "Rose Akaila Gold" Stitched across the bottom, ending in another rose colored ribbon. Belle loved it. I loved it too.

Next came dinner. Opening presents made me very hungry, so I ate a lot of food they offered. Ruby had brought iced tea and hamburgers from the diner. We ate until we could eat no more. I looked up at the clock. It was almost 11.

We ate cake and went home at about one o'clock, everybody tired, and trudged into our home with all the presents we had acquired from tonight. I carried them up, knowing that Belle could barley bend down any more.

We walked into our daughter's soon to be room. It was a light pink color as all little girl rooms are, with a white crib with matching dressers and a changing station. Belle had fought with me about putting a bookcase in her room, and I reluctantly agreed, afraid that once Rose was old enough to crawl, it would topple on top of her. It was stupid, but a father is supposed to worry about that kinds of things, right? We laid the book Henry gave us on the smooth surface, draped the blanket over the crib. Her nursery was complete.

"Thank you, Rumplestiltskin." Said Belle, as we stared at our daughters room in the moon light.

"For what, darling?" I asked her.

"For letting me have this baby shower. I wasn't going to have it because I knew you didn't want it, because you felt uncomfortable around others."

I gazed into her beautiful face, memorized by beauty. I grabbed her hands.

"Don't ever be afraid to ask to do something like this, Belle. I want you to be happy, and I know being social makes you happy. So I'd be willing to have a party once in a while for you. I'll get used to it, I promise." I said, kissing the top of her head softly.

We went to bed then, and I fell asleep.

For once, nightmares didn't plague either of our dreams. For that, I was happy.

* * *

**A/N: I have one last thing to say: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rose Akaila Gold

**A/N1: OMG I'M SOO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING GUYS!1 I've just been soo busy lately, and I lost my muse when Belle lost her memory to Hook (Damn him! I hate him so much, Rumplestiltskin needs to kill him) and when Rumple kissed her and it didn't bring her memory back (Whaa True loves kiss didn't work D': so sad...)**

**A/N2: Ok so if this one is not up to my standards, its because I did this really fast and didn't really edit it, so forgive me if you find any mistakes. Also, I feel like this one is rushed and to short (Though I feel that way with ****_all_**** my stories) I promise to shut up now.**

* * *

I stood in my shop, putting drops of a blue liquid into an orange one. It took a careful hand to do what I was doing. Luckily, I could trust myself. The goggles in my eyes were cutting off the circulation, feeling like my sight was being stretched, it wasn't, but it felt uncomfortable. A small puff of green came from the bottle. I cursed. I had failed yet again with this potion. My phone vibrated on the wood table. I sighed, if this was Mother Superior calling and nagging about her rent, I'd tear off her wings. I picked up my touch screen and looked who was calling me. It was Belle.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Rumple?" Belle's voice had a tone of pain in it. Then gasping on the other end of the line, followed by whimpering. I knew something was wrong.

"What is it Belle?" I say, grabbing my coat and rushing out of my pawnshop, trudging through the snow to my car.

"The baby-" The line went dead. The baby what? But I knew what she was going to say. The baby was coming, but why did the line go dead? I peered out the drivers window. Dark, grey clouds were forming overhead, the edges carved with black. But these clouds were not normal clouds, they had a green tinge to them, like a curse. I drove to my house, trying not to speed, but not going as slow as I should have. I think I was sweating, because the steering wheel got hard to grip.

I was not ready for fatherhood. Not even close. I knew I'd failed Baelfire as a dad, and who was to say I wouldn't make the same mistake again. I thought of when he was born, I was so happy, as was Milah. That was before the ogre wars. That day was the happiest day of my fairy tale life, minus when I had taken Belle. I was so troubled that I would cower away from my little girl, because I didn't want to hurt her. But Belle would never let that happen, would she? No, I'd be a good father to Rose. I would, I would not let her slip through my fingers just as Bae did. I would not fail my little girl.

I walked slyly through my Victorian house, calling Belle's name. I felt my legs fly out from under me, landing in a heap. I had slipped on water.

"Rumple?" A weak voice called a few feet away in the dim twilight.

I walk over to her, ignoring the excruciating pain in my leg, because I know her pain is worse than mine. I smooth her hair that is plastered to her head. Her blue eyes are big, with tears of worry and hurt spilling out of them. She cried out as another contraction hit her.

I pick her up as I smile reassuringly. "Hey, it's ok, Belle, it's ok. Your fine." I murmur to her. She nods, but screams again.

I put her in the back seat and ran to the drivers side. Light purple shadows were mingling with the green and grey and black in the sky. This was not normal, not even for Storybrooke, Main standards, and almost every thing we did was abnormal. I started the car, willing the engine to purr to life, it did, after the 3rd try.

"Just think," I say to Belle. "In a couple of hours we'll have our little girl in our arms, finally."

She gasps in pain as I turn to the hospital. "I hate you for doing this to me." She says with a bitterness to her voice I never knew she had. I knew she didn't mean it, but it hurt just the same. I walked Belle into the maternity ward, trying to be strong for the both of us.

"Belle Gold is having a child." I said to the nurse up front. She didn't even look up but nodded and pointed toward a wheel chair, where I hurried Belle over. A blonde nurse with cherry red makeup and a tight pinched face grabbed the handles.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room." She addresses to me.

"What? Why? I'm not going-" I start to protest.

Belle gasps in pain, and my amber eyes dart to her, searching her face, as if it is the last time I'll ever see it.

"Just- Just go Rumple, please?" She whispers.

"I don't want to…" We hurry past many doors, and turn corners at a blazing speed.

"Rumplestiltskin, please. If you wait, I'll let you be the first one to hold our daughter. Deal?" Her eyes plead with mine, willing me to say yes.

"Deal." I say, defeated. I stop walking and watch as my wife is wheeled away from me, having our child and I can't be there. I don't get it. Every show I watch about women having children, the husbands are always there with them, reassuring them. But then again, this is no ordinary child, this is my child, the dark ones child.

I walked slowly back to the waiting room. Navy blue chairs with wooden armrests are placed beside each other. I look at the clock, it is 6:53, I've missed dinner, but I'm so worried I can't eat. A light wood table with a glass top sits in the middle, decorated with magazines for me to read, but I can't.

I don't know why I'm worried. Belle is a strong person, and she can pull through this. I don't believe for a second that she will die. I think I'm more apprehensive about our child.

I pace back and forth on the brown carpet, the fluorescent lights casting and unhealthy glow on everything. I grumble to myself, I can't stop pacing. Only minutes till my child is born, and I'm a complete mess.

Am I ready for fatherhood? I ask myself the same question as I did in the car. No, I'm not. I'm still the coward I was when I had Bae as a child, though more powerful. But I can't stop the impending doom I feel now. I know in time I'll get used to it, maybe even enjoy being a father again. But I'll do things differently with Rose than I did things with Bae. This time, I will be there for her, and when I make a promise to her, I will not break it. This time, when she wants me to go with her somewhere, I will go, just to spend time with her, with my little girl. This time, I will not fail Rose Akaila Gold.

I look up towards the shiny lights. I exhale, blinking multiple times, letting some stress out. My coal black shoes never cease to stop moving, like a curse has been put on them.

A big boom echoes in the sky, leaving the hospital shaking, and the stark lights flickering on and off.

Belle. I say in my mind, my eyes getting bigger. I sprint to the maternity ward, zooming past doctors and nurses with trays.

I hear sobbing out of pain, and I know that's Belle. I should have never made that deal. I should have stayed by her side even if the nurses and doctors tried to push me out.

I distinguish triumphant shouting from the room. My hand stops at the doorknob, my whole body freezing. What have they done? My answer comes when I hear high pitched wailing, and I know everybody is ok.

I open the door, and Belle's face lights up immediately, the joys of motherhood already on her face. She gestures to a chair not unlike the one In the waiting room, I sit, taking her hand and smiling. I can't stop I'm so happy.

We don't talk for a couple of minutes, just sit there and smile, squeezing each others hands. Her hair is still plastered to her face, but she looks beautiful as always, her blue eyes shining with happiness and gladness.

The blonde nurse with the tight pinched face and bright red lipstick walks in with a pink bundle in her hands. She lays it in my hands, carefully.

"Congratulations, you two." She says, and for a moment, I think I can see the corner of her mouth twitch in a smile, but if she did, it is gone. She walks out, her heels clicking behind her in a business like fashion.

I look down to the pink blanket. There, in the folds of the fabric, is a tiny, pale face. She's sleeping, but she stirs when she feels my presence. Rose opens her eyes to see me.

Her eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! There Caribbean blue, like Belle's, but have amber diamonds in them, like mine. They sparkle with innocence and happiness. Brown hair sticks out from the blanket in waves. Her mothers hair color, with her fathers wavy hair. I smile into her face.

"Hello Rose." I whisper into her sunshiny face. At this, she recognizes me, and coos. "I'm your papa." I say to her again. I feel like I need to make a promise to Rose, to my daughter.

"Rose Akaila Gold," I begin. "I promise to give you everything you need and could ever want. I promise to give you the best life possible and to protect you. But most of all, I promise to be there for you, no matter what. I love you." I say.

Belle clears her throat. Oh right, she wants to hold her too. I reluctantly hand her over, telling her to watch her head. My wife gives a I-know-what-I'm-doing-Rumplestiltskin look. I shrug sheepishly, I can't help it, I'm worried because Rose looks so fragile.

I blink, and see something shine. I tilt my head ever so slightly. There it is again, it's coming from my daughter. I stand up, curiously looking at my daughters face.

"What is it, Rumple?" Asks Belle, looking down at Rose.

"Gold skin… Our daughter has gold skin…" I mutter, almost inaudibly.

"What?" Asks Belle.

"Here." I say, taking my daughter into my arms again. I hold her up to the light, but making sure I'm careful with her. Her skin shines under the bright light, just a faint dusting of bullion on top of her pale complexion. Belles eyes widen.

"Do you know what this means, Rose?" I ask my daughter after I lower her down again. She doesn't answer, but she doesn't have too, I tell her.

"It means you have a bit of dark one's magic in you. You are our beautiful magic." I say.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I was going to put in what Rumple did to Regina in this chapter, but it wasn't relevant. That will come in another story. Rose Akaila Gold's story does not end here, chapters are coming about her, but this story is done. Also, I am writing a Captain Swan story (though I am SO Pissed of at hook right now D:)**


End file.
